The present invention relates generally to a method for improving blood flow in the body of a patient and more particularly concerns an extravascular bypass grafting method which utilizes an intravascular approach.
Treatment of vascular disease in which the lumen of a blood vessel is significantly narrowed or occluded by atherosclerosis includes surgical and endovascular methods. Conventional surgical methods include obtaining access to a blood vessel via one or more surgical incisions and either removing the blockage by performing an endarterectomy or bypassing the blockage by placing a bypass graft which has a generally cylindrical shape. Endovascular methods include obtaining access to a blood vessel with a catheter and improving blood flow therein by performing an athrectomy, atherolysis, or balloon and laser angioplasty with or without endovascular stent placement. In general, the preferred treatment of severe stenosis or occlusion of a long vessel segment has been surgical bypass grafting.
Although conventional surgical bypass grafting is an accepted procedure, it presents substantial morbidity and mortality risks. Also, not all patients are acceptable candidates for the above surgical procedure due to advanced age and preexisting medical conditions. Moreover, conventional surgical bypass grafting is an invasive procedure which may require extended hospitalization due to postoperative recovery. In addition, the above surgical procedure may involve substantial financial costs to patients, hospitals and society in general. Further, incisions made during the above surgical procedure may cause significant cosmetically unattractive scarring which is undesirable to many patients.
One embodiment of the present invention involves a method of implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient to bypass a segment of a blood vessel. The method includes the steps of (1) making an incision in the body, (2) positioning a graft so that one end of the graft is located substantially adjacent the blood vessel at a site upstream of the segment and a second end of the graft is located substantially adjacent the blood vessel at a site downstream of the segment, wherein the positioning step includes the step of placing the graft into the body through the incision, and further wherein the positioning step is performed while the upstream site is covered by a substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, (3) isolating a region of the area within the blood vessel substantially adjacent the upstream site from fluid communication with the rest of the area within the blood vessel, wherein the upstream isolating step is performed while the upstream site is covered by the substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, (4) making an arteriotomy in a sidewall of the blood vessel substantially adjacent the upstream site to create a communicating aperture between the upstream isolated region and an area outside of the blood vessel, wherein the upstream arteriotomy making step is performed while the upstream site is covered by the substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, (5) forming an anastomosis between the one end of the graft and the blood vessel substantially adjacent the upstream site, wherein the upstream anastomosis forming step is performed while the upstream site is covered by the substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, and further wherein the upstream anastomosis forming step includes the step of suturing the one end of the graft to the blood vessel, (6) isolating a region of the area within the blood vessel substantially adjacent the downstream site from fluid communication with the rest of the area in the blood vessel, (7) making an arteriotomy in the sidewall of the blood vessel substantially adjacent the downstream site to create a communicating aperture between the downstream isolated region and the area outside of the blood vessel, and (8) forming an anastomosis between the second end of the graft and the blood vessel substantially adjacent the downstream site.
Another embodiment of the present invention involves a method for implanting an end portion of a graft within the body of a patient during a bypass grafting procedure. The method includes the steps of (1) making an incision in the body at a first location, (2) isolating a region of the area within a blood vessel of the body substantially adjacent a second location from fluid communication with the rest of the area within the blood vessel, wherein the first location is remote from the second location, and further wherein the isolating step is performed while the second location is covered by a substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, (3) making an arteriotomy in the sidewall of the blood vessel substantially adjacent the second location to create a communicating aperture between the isolated region and the outside of the blood vessel, wherein the arteriotomy making step is performed while the second location is covered by the substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, (4) advancing the end portion of the graft through the incision to the second location, wherein the advancing step is performed while the second location is covered by the substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, and (5) forming an anastomosis between the end portion of the graft and the blood vessel substantially adjacent the second location, wherein the anastomosis forming step is performed while the second location is covered by the substantially intact portion of the epidermis of the body, and further wherein the anastomosis forming step includes the step of suturing the end portion of the graft to the blood vessel.
Still another embodiment of the present invention involves a graft which is securable to a sidewall of a blood vessel having an arteriotomy defined therein. The graft includes a body portion, and a flanged end portion attached to the body portion, the flanged end portion being positionable substantially adjacent a portion of the sidewall of the blood vessel which substantially surrounds the arteriotomy.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention involves a graft and stent assembly which is securable to a sidewall of a blood vessel having an arteriotomy defined therein. The graft and stent assembly includes a graft having an end portion which is positionable within the blood vessel and substantially adjacent a portion of the sidewall of the blood vessel which substantially surrounds the arteriotomy. The graft and stent assembly further includes a stent positionable within the blood vessel and in contact with the end portion of the graft so as to secure the end portion of the graft between the sidewall of the blood vessel and the stent.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for implanting an end portion of a graft within the body of a patient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient which is less invasive relative to conventional surgical bypass grafting procedures.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient which obviates at least one surgical incision (e.g. the abdominal surgical incision) as compared to conventional surgical bypass grafting procedures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient which has low morbidity and mortality risk to patients.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient which can be performed on patients whom are elderly or have poor preexisting medical conditions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of implanting a graft prosthesis in the body of a patient which requires relatively less financial costs to patients, hospitals and society in general as compared to conventional surgical bypass grafting techniques.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved graft prosthesis.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved graft and stent assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a graft which can be conveniently secured to a blood vessel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a graft and stent assembly which allows the graft to be conveniently secured to a blood vessel.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a graft which is easy to implant in the body of a patient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a graft and stent assembly which is easy to implant in the body of a patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a graft which functions well after it is implanted in the body of a patient.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a graft and stent assembly which functions well after it is implanted in the body of a patient.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention can be discerned from the following description and accompanying drawings.